star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ruberiot
Ruberiot - oficjalny grajek pochodzący z Mewni. Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w odcinku "Face the Music". Wygląd Ruberiot ma jasną cerę, zielone oczy i pomarańczowe włosy z grzywką, która zwykle zakrywa jego prawe oko. Nosi strój w odcieniach niebieskiego: jasnoniebieską koszulę, niebiesko-szare spodnie, ciemnoniebieskie buty z szarawym paskiem. Na głowie ma niebieską czapkę z białym piórkiem, a jego szyję oplata fioletowy szal. Historia Ruberiot pojawia się w odcinku "Face the Music". Zostaje wybrany przez królową na grajka, który napiszę piosenkę o Star na jej Dzień Piosenki. Gdy Ruberiot pojawia się na Ziemii, Star wita go przyjaźnie, lecz w rzeczywistości nie ma ochoty pisać piosenki. Przygotowuje mu herbatę, a w między czasie ucieka z domu na Chmurku. Ruberiot siedzi na kanapie u Diazów dobre kilka godzin grając przy tym piosenki pisane na poczekaniu. Gdy Star wraca, rozmawia z grajkiem o piosence i dochodzi między nimi do kłótni. Ruberiot wraca na Mewni i próbuje wkleić imię księżniczki do istniejącej już piosenki o księżniczce. Star zrozumiała, że grajek nienawidzi poprzednich piosenek tak jak ona, i razem tworzą coś zupełnie nowego. Gdy Ruberiot prezentuje mieszkańcom piosenkę, bardzo im się podoba, lecz część o Słowniryku i Księdze Zaklęć wprawia ich w niepokój. Grajek na koniec piosenki dodaje swoją własną zwrotkę o Star i jej miłości do Marca. W odcinku "King Ludo", Ruberiot razem z Foolduke i Mimem ukrywają się w zamku przed Ludem. Kiedy nie ma go w pobliżu, nocą jedzą jego resztki, kąpią się w złotej wannie i śpią w królewskim łóżku. Marco prosi ich, aby pomogli mu zabrać klucz od Luda, lecz Ruberiot z Foolduke wciąż kłócą się o to, kto jest lepszym artystą. Gdy Marco zostaje przyłapany, pozostała trójka śpiewa piosenkę o nowym królu, by odciągnąć jego uwagę. Ostatecznie Ruberiot i Foolduke dzięki swojej "udawanej" kłótni, zabierają klucz z szyi Luda. W "Toffee", Ruberiot razem z resztą grupy zostaje zamknięty w lochu. Krzyczą, domagając się wolności. Wtedy szczury przychodzą i chcą skrzywdzić Marca. Ruberiot stwierdza, że jeden może polegnąć, ale opór wciąż będzie stawiany. Gdy jednak Ropuch i Królowa Butterfly przybywają, by ocalić Marca, on zostawia resztę swojej ekipy. Charakter Ruberiot ubóstwia muzykę. Tworzenie jej jest dla niego najważniejsze. Gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja, by zagrać na lutni, robi to bez krępacji wymyślając słowa o tym co w danej chwili się dzieje. Jest bardzo ambitną osobą, która stawia sobie cele w życiu i dąży do osiągnięcia ich. Pragnie pozostać oryginalny, co wynika z tego, że jest wrogo nastawiony do wklejania imienia księżniczki do istniejącej piosenki sprzed lat. W ciężkich sytuacjach nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze. Użala się nad sobą i poddaje się. Uważa, że jako artysta nie powinien czegoś robić, lecz tylko komentować świat wokół niego. Relacje Star Butterfly Ruberiot początkowo przybył do Star w odcinku "Face the Music", by napisać o niej piosenkę na Dzień Piosenki. Dziewczyna unikała go najbardziej jak się da i nie przepadała za nim. Gdy powiedziała mu, co myśli o piosenkach księżniczek, Ruberiot obraził się na nią. Star jednak wróciła do niego i pomogła napisać mu piosenkę i oboje się pogodzili. Marco Diaz Ruberiot na początku widzi Marca jako chłopaka, w którym zakochana jest Star, co podkreśla w piosence o niej. W odcinku "King Ludo", Marco próbuje przekonać Ruberiota, by przydał się w misji zabrania klucza od Ludo, jednak on woli tylko komentować. Obecność grajka zdecydowanie denerwuje Marca, ale potrafią się też dobrze dogadać. Foolduke Ruberiot i Foolduke szczerze się nienawidzą. Cały czas, gdy tylko któryś z nich wspomni coś o sztuce, zaczynają kłócić się o to, kto jest lepszym artystą. Sami przyznają, że nie lubią siebie nawzajem, ale zdarzają się momenty, w których dobrze się dogadują. Mim Ruberiot uważa, że Mim jest najlepszą artystką jaką zna. Nawet, gdy kłóci się z Foolduke, oboje przyznają sobie rację w tej kwestii. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * W oryginale głos Ruberiota podkłada członek Fall Out Boy, Patrick Stump. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne